Saint Seiya: In The Cosmos
by She-End
Summary: Shouta es un joven normal en Siena,Italia. Sin embargo,al descubrir que su hermana mayor en realidad es un santo de Oro, él se comienza a interesar en ser un santo tambien. Todo comenzara a raíz de cuando su pueblo es atacado por el espectro Cetus. Desde entonces, sus objetivos para ser un santo pasan de ser un capricho hasta un deseo por proteger a los demas en esta Guerra Santa.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola Chicos.**

 **Ahora traigo un fic sobre Saint Seiya, el primer anime que vi en mi vida cuando aún era una pequeña criaturita, casi ni parecía el monstruo que era al colocarme frente al televisor y ver esta serie c´:**

 **Bueno solo quiero aclarar unas cosas sobre el fic:**

 **Época: La época en que se ambienta este Fic es más o menos como la nuestra, puesto que la moda y diversos estilos de ropas actuales, además de tecnología estarán presentes.**

 **Tecnología: la tecnología también será avanzada, desde tener teléfonos inteligentes, con la famosa pantalla touch, hasta automóviles (No sé si los autos entrar en la tecnología exactamente pero meee…).**

 ** _Diseños y personajes:_** he subido los bocetos de los personajes en mi Tumblr **diosa-delaguerra-athenea** , si quieren, pásense y véanlos, ¡Es gratis! x3

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen y bla bla bla.**

Era una tarde acogedora, era otoño y los últimos retazos del verano se desvanecían. El frio se comenzaba a sentir y la gente cambiaba sus extravagantes ropas por abrigos más calientitos para protegerse del frio. Estamos en Italia, amigos, en la vieja Toscana. Para ser más específicos en la provincia de Siena.

Mientras, en una de las casas tradicionales del pueblo.

-Carla, ¿Dónde está Shouta?- pregunto una mujer de mediana edad, asomándose por el marco de puerta de la cocina hacia la sala. La mujer ya parecía algo vieja, puesto que en su rostro se marcaban algunas arrugas y su cabello que parecía castaño ya se veía algo canoso.

-No lo sé- le contesto la chica más joven, se encontraba acostada en el sofá más grande, con las piernas extendidas pero cruzadas y con ambas manos sostenía un teléfono celular prácticamente frente a su cara. –Le mandare un mensaje por WhatsUpp (xD parodia de WhatsApp) - comento enviando el mensaje.

*Bing* se escuchó el pequeño ruidito.

La mujer más vieja se acercó a uno de los sillones. Revolvió los cojines y saco un celular rojo de entre ellos.

-Aquí está el teléfono de Shouta- comento.

-Ah- suspiro la otra. –Ese maldito…

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-¡AHHH!- se quejó la otra levantándose bruscamente del sillón. –Dame el celular, ¡Iré a buscarle, ese idiota, se mete en problemas a cada rato!- decía mientras se acomodaba los zapatos y procedía a salir de la casa.

-Ten cuidado, Carla. Pronto estará lista el almuerzo, vuelve pronto.-

-¡Sí!- dijo para finalmente salir de la casa.

 _-Carla era una joven alta, de cabellos azules oscuro y ojos marrones, piel blanca y estaba perfectamente bien proporcionada. Su cabello era largo, caía por su espalda hasta llegar a la parte de su trasero, tenía dos mechones que le caían por delante, los cuales empezaban por sus patillas justo a los lados de su flequillo, el cual cubría su frente. Usaba una sudadera que iba gris en las mangas y cuello, el resto era azul cielo. Además, unos pantalones atubados negros que acababa en sus tobillos y unas botas cortas con plataforma y cordones de color blanco.-_

La chica caminaba por la calles de Siena, una provincia en Toscana, Italia. Buscando a un chico problemático, Shouta. Ella había encontrado al chico en las calles de Verona cuando era apenas un niño… un niño sucio, hambriento y asustado. Lo llevo a su hogar en Siena, con su abuela, Nonna y allí cuido de él. Con el tiempo el chico se volvió rebelde y agresivo, además de ser estúpidamente fuerte, causando problemas a Carla.

-¡Angelo!- exclamo al ver a un chico rubio entre la multitud.

-¿Eh? Carla-san, buenas tardes.- dijo el amable chico rubio.

 _-Angelo era el mejor amigo de Shouta, sin mencionar que era el único en toda siena. El chico tenia de 14 a 15 años y era un poco bajito para su edad. Tenía el cabello rubio, color mostaza, un poco largo y llegaba hasta sus hombros, teniendo además un flequillo hacia adelante que acompañaba con patillas un tanto largas. Además de una piel blanquecina y ojos color lavanda luminoso. Tenía rasgos delicados que lo hacían parecer una niña abecés. Vestía una sudadera violeta claro y rallas blancas en mangas y cuello, con un pants estilo 'swag' que llegaba poco más debajo de sus rodillas (Blanco) y sandalias color roble claro. Llevaba una mochila cruzada y un libro en la mano.-_

-Angelo, ¿No abras visto a Shouta? No sé dónde se metió desde la mañana-

-No lo eh visto… ¿Ya le has enviado un mensaje?, tu siempre andas en eso Carla-san-

-¡Ya lo hice! Pero ese idiota ha olvidado su teléfono en casa-

-Tal vez no quiere ser molestado- sugirió.

-¡Eso no importa! ¡Ese maldito siempre está causando algún alboroto!- renegó.

-Al igual que tú, Carla- san. Todos nos están mirando- comento viendo para todas partes.

Carla, al darse cuenta enrojeció de la vergüenza.

\- P-Perdonen- dijo dirigiéndose hacia los presentes.

\- Sho-Kun aprendió de la mejor, ¿No?-

-Ya cállate Angelo- le dijo un poco irritada.

-Ya se!- dijo de momento. –Tal vez está en el prado, búscalo en los olivos.-

-¿Por qué estaría allí?-

-Abecés va allí, no sé por qué, yo solo trato de ayudarte Carla-San-

-Ahh- dio un suspiro.- Gracias.- dijo revolviendo los cabellos de muchacho de una manera agradable.

-Bien, jeje, te acompañare. La biblioteca me queda de camino.-

-Bien, ¡Vámonos!-

-Ya deja de llamar la atención- comento ya yendo unos pasos adelante.

-¡Eh!- se apresuró a alcanzarle. -¿A qué vas a la biblioteca?-

-Devolveré unos libros y sacare otros, sobre…-

-No me hables sobre libros, no entiendo nada- dijo poniendo sus manos en su nuca de manera despreocupada.

-Bien, ¿Cómo esta Adonis?-

-Calla y cuéntame de que son tus libros-

-jeje, Carla-San siempre cambia en tema, ¿No es así?-

-Cállate. No me gusta hablar de eso, Yo renuncie a esa vida hace mucho-

-Después de todo… decidiste… dejar de ser un santo por Shou-Kun-

Carla quito las manos de su cabeza. Una suave brisa paso por ambos momentáneamente agitando el cabello de Carla y cubriendo su mirada.

-Si…- comento dejando una mirada inexpresiva y vacía…

Después de un breve rato, Carla logro llegar a los prados. Busco los olivos y allí lo encontró…

El chico estaba recostado a la sombra de los olivos, con las manos en la nuca. Tenía los ojos cerrados, aparentemente tomaba una siesta o algo así. Se veía tan tranquilo y sereno… Carla se acercó cautelosamente, no quería despertarlo…aun. Se aproximó a uno de sus oídos y….

 _-Shouta es un chico puberto de entre 14 a casi 15 años, es alto y con una tez ligeramente morena. Tiene el cabello castaño, revuelto y despeinado, cuenta con ojos color marrón rojizo. Usa una sudadera estilo oriental de colores blanco negro y gris medio abierta de la parte superior, bajo esta usa una camisa blanca y usa collar de plata. Acompañado con unos pantalones estilo swag con el tiro un poco largo. Usa unos zapatos estilo vans sin cordones.-_

-¡SHOUTA!- exclamo la chica furiosa.

El chico abrió los ojos de golpe y se levantó rápidamente hiperventilando, rápidamente se notó que comenzó a sudar por el susto. Levemente se volteo hasta lograr ver a Carla sentada casualmente apoyada en el árbol.

-¿QUE DIABLOS TE PASA?!- exclamo totalmente enfadado

-Eso te pasa por desparecerte sin previo avisto, tonto- le dijo con indiferencia.

-Pudiste mandar un malto mensaje!-

-Lo hubiera hecho… ¡SI TRAJERAS TU TELEFONO C ONTIGO DE VEZ EN CUANDO!- le dijo golpeando el celular de chico contra la cara de este. Luego se levantó para quedar parada y poner sus manos en su cintura, como una pose de enojo o algo así.

-AHHH, ¡Eso duele!- exclamo sobando su cara.

-Me alegro!-

El chico la miro de mala gana.

-En fin, ¿Para qué vienes a buscarme?- dijo haciendo un mohín.

-Yo… Creí que causarías algún alboroto o algo así…-

-No estoy de humor hoy- dijo volviéndose a recostar. -Así que puedes irte.- el chico cerro los ojos y puso sus manos en su nuca como lo hizo anteriormente.

-Yo… estaba preocupa Shouta…-

-¿Eh?- abrió unos de sus ojos para ver a Carla.

La chica lo miro con tristeza.

-Temo que algo te pase..-

-Oye oye, nada me pasara, no pongas esa cara.- dijo levantándose lo suficiente para quedar sentado.

-Yo…- la chica se santo junto a él. Haciéndose bolita y rodeando sus piernas con sus brazos.

-No vayas a llorar!- exclamo con cierta preocupación.

-Yo…No… Voy…Voy a…- dijo con unos grandes ojos llorosos y sorbiendo unos mocos, con una expresión patética un tanto graciosa.

Una gota de sudor cuyo por la nuca del chico.

-Oye oye, todo está bien- dijo moviendo su mano de izquierda a derecha simultáneamente.

-Si…- esbozo una sonrisa aun con unas cuantas lágrimas y mocos.

-Bien! No quiero que te preocupes, ¿sí?, ya tengo 15 años.-

-Entiendo.- contesto limpiado sus mocos con la manga de la sudadera. –Solo que…-

-¿Um?-

-¡Aun te sigo viendo como el pequeño niño que tenía hace unos años!.-dijo reanudando su llanto con más fuerza. Parecían cascadas en lugar de lágrimas lo que salían de sus ojos.

Otra gota de sudor cayó de la nuca del chico.

Una suave brisa corrió por el campo, Shouta parecía apreciarlo, el cómo los arboles eran sacudidos y el pasto arrastrado.

-¿Carla?-

-¿Si?- contesto limpiándose las lágrimas finalmente.

-Nonna me conto que tú eras un caballero…

La chica puso los ojos en blanco, se puso pálida rápidamente y comenzó a sudar sin medida.

\- N-NO S-S-SE DE…DE Q-Q-QUE HA-HABLAS- hizo un intento increíblemente malo de disimular que no tenía idea de lo que hablaba el chico.

-¿Es cierto… ¿Es cierto que los caballeros en verdad existen?-

Carla vio al chico, parecía estar hablando en serio, él tenía la mirada puesta al frente y se veía cierta pasión en sus ojos…

-Si- se limitó a responder y bajar la mirada.

El chico no dijo nada, inhalo lentamente y apretó sus puños.

-¡QUE INCREIBLE!- expreso dando un grito al aire.

-¿eh?-

-¡Los caballeros! ¿Qué es eso que ustedes llaman cosmos?-

El muchacho parecía realmente emocionado, el brillo en sus ojos, la pasión que se notaba en él.

-Es… Es un pequeño universo dentro del cuerpo, la raíz del espíritu de una persona…-

-¡Que Increible! Yo…Yo abecés… ¡Enserio! ¡Abecés puedo sentirlo!-

-¿P-Puedes sentirlo?-

-¡Si! ¡Un pequeño universo!- Shouta apretó los puños. -¡Ese pequeño universo que crece dentro de mí!- en los ojos del muchacho en verdad se notaba una chispa… ¡Una verdadera pasión!

-¡imposible!- agrego Carla de repente.

-¿Qué….!?- el chico rápidamente sintió como lo bajaban bruscamente de la nube en la que estaba. Se quedó boquiabierto.

-Mi maestro me conto que desde la última guerra santa mucha gente dejo de nacer con un cosmos verdadero, por lo cual el número de caballeros disminuyo notablemente y no cualquiera puede convertirse en uno en estos tiempos.

-¿¡Guerraa Sanntaa!?- los ojos de chico se iluminaron llenos de emoción, obviamente no escucho el resto.

-¡Estas escuchando!?- renegó la otra.

-¡Espera! Si el número de caballeros en muy limitado ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en el santuario protegiendo a Athena?-

-¿Qué? ¿¡Que!? ¿Qué tanto sabes al respecto?- le regaño.

-Ya ya, no te amargues. Vamos dime, ¿Por qué no estás en el santuario?-

La chica dio un enorme suspiro y apretó los puños.

-Yo…- iba a comenzar a decir unas palabras.

Sin embargo, fue interrumpida por un fuerte sonido que provenía de la ciudad. Parecía una explosión o algo parecido, fue tan grande que incluso se pudo sentir un breve temblor.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Shouta algo aturdido.

-No lo sé. Quédate aquí, Iré a ver qué pasa.- le dijo Carla echándose a corres hacia el pueblo.

-Pfff, que linda, y se lo cree de verdad- agrego con sarcasmo y saliendo a correr tras de ella.

Una vez que llegaron al pueblo, Carla y Shouta pudieron apreciar que estaba parcialmente destruido. Ruinas, polvo y escombros había alrededor, sin mencionar la histeria, miedo y ansiedad acompañados de gritos desesperados de la gente que corría de un lado a otro. Pero… ¿Quién era el causante?

-¡Shouta!- le llamo Carla. -¡Dirígete a casa, busca a nona y pónganse a salvo!-

-¿¡QUE!? ¡No puedes quedarte aquí sola!-

-¡Solo, VE!- repuso con un tono duro y aura atemorizante.

Shouta se inmuto al sentir esa energía que emanaba de ella. Sin nada más que decir, salió corriendo. Mientras corría, el chico aprecio la caótica escena, derrumbes, escombros, humo… gente gritando, niños llorando y personas empujando a otras para salvarse a sí mismos…

En su camino, logro reconocer una de las casa. Era la casa de Angelo, su mejor amigo, la cual ahora estaba reducida a unos cuantos escombros.

Shouta se detuvo y observo todo con los ojos en blanco… ¿Y si él estaba allí? ¿Si está atrapado? ¿Si esta…Muerto?

-¡Shouta!- llamo una voz ronca.

-¡Ángela!- exclamo.

-Angela es la hermana menor de 11 años-

La niña estaba cubierta de tierra y raspones, tampoco paraba de toser.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Dónde está tu hermano? ¿Y Vitoria?- dijo acurrucando a la niña en sus brazos.

-Vitoria es la hermana intermedia entre Angela y Angelo, tiene 13 años-

-El salió de la ciudad hace poco, esta camino a Génova… con una mujer llamada… **_Pandora_** -

-¿Qué?-

Una explosión resonó justo tras ellos. Volando todo un edificio. Entre el polvo apareció una extraña silueta, la cual parecía muy divertida.

-Jajajaja- rio la extraña figura que destruía todo lo que miraba. Portaba una especie de armadura negra.

-¿Tú quién eres maldito?- exclamo Shouta casi sin pensarlo.

-¿Eh?- dijo con cierta irritación, se giró lo suficiente para dejarse ver que traía alguien agarrado. ¡Era vitoria! Parecía estar inconsciente y el espectro la traiga colgando ya que la tenía agarrada de las ropas.

-¡Vitoria!- exclamo el chico.

El espectro alzo a vitoria lo suficiente para verla.

-¿Quieres eso?- pregunto con tono indiferente.

-¡No sé quién seas maldito! ¡Pero esto no se quedara así!- dijo colocando a Angela a un lado y poniéndose de pie.

-¿Ehhhh….?- dijo interesada. -¡Yo soy, Lavina de Cetus! ¡La estrella celeste del dolor!- anuncio con cierta superioridad.

-¡Eso no me importa! ¡estup…-

Lavina pateo el rostro de Shouta. Este salió disparado por el impacto y rodo unas cuantas veces antes de ser detenido bruscamente al chocar con una pared.

\- T-Tu…- dijo tratándose de levantar.

-Mira, Mira, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- dijo lavina acercándose a Angela. –Eres mucho más bonita que esta- dijo señalando a vitoria, a la cual arrojo más tarde. –Tú me serás más útil.

-¡No la toques!- exclamo el otro corriendo hacia el espectro.

-Fu, Fu. ¿Qué no te rindes?- comento al verlo acercarse. –Bien, quiero ver lo que puedes hacer.- dijo colocándose frente al chico.

Shouta iba a toda velocidad y cuando estuvo frente a ella preparado para dejar que su puño impactara contra su cara. Lavina desvió fácilmente el puño del chico y le propino una fuerte patada en el estómago, tal fue el impacto que el chico tosió sangre. Y allí lo dejo que se desplomara solo.

-No es más que un hablador- comento finalmente el espectro redirigiéndose a Angela.

Shouta aún estaba desplomado en el suelo, sujetaba su estómago mientras tenía la boca manchada con sangre.

-Yo… ¡Tengo que proteger Angela!- pensó para sí mismo, sintiendo como el pequeño universo que se encontraba dentro de se desbordaba.

El chico se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia el espectro.

-¿Otra vez?- dijo aun de espaldas. Tan pronto como se dispuso a voltear para burlarse una vez más del chico, cetus fue golpeada. El puño del muchacho tubo una fuerza increíble, que incluso lograr alejar a cetus unos metros.

-¡Shouta!- exclamo Angela aliviada.

El espectro toco la parte superior de su labio, justo entre la nariz y la boca, y sintió un líquido frio. Era sangre… sangre que salía de su nariz desde hace mucho tiempo. Naturalmente la chica se ofendió y molesto a niveles increíbles.

-¿¡COMO TE ATREVES!?-

Nuevamente intento ir por el castaño, sin embargo no logro llegar. Antes de que cetus lograra golpear nuevamente al chico…

-¡Ice Age!- exclamo una figura que se interpuso entre Shouta y cetus. Increíblemente una horda de hielo y nieve apareció de la nada, causando una gran revuelta. Los vientos revolvieron todo alrededor y formaron grandes corrientes que se disiparon al poco tiempo. Dejando a cetus completamente congelada dentro de un bloque de hielo.

-Brrr, ¿¡Y tu quien eres!? ¿Acaso t…- se inmuto al notar que se trataba de más ni menos de -¡Una Armadura Dorada!- exclamo rápidamente.

El caballero se volteo, se trataba de una mujer.

-Yo soy Glace de Acuario- anuncio fríamente.

 _-Glace es una joven apática, de mirada inexpresiva y cara normalmente seria. Tiene el cabello verde menta, abultado en la parte superior y largo hasta la cintura por detrás, por la parte de atrás de sus orejas salen dos mechones que le caen por el frente. Tiene ojos marrones y profundos. Su piel es pálida así como suave y fría.-_

-Glace…Acuario- dijo el chico boquiabierto.

Bueno eso es todo! Quien llego hasta aquí y lo leyó todo, ¡Muchas Gracias! ¡Enserio!

Otra cosita. Si ven la foto de la historia, se trata de un boceto mío, de un personaje que saldrá en el próximo Cap. Bueno lo que quiero decir es que, si adivinan cual es el sexo de él/ella, lo que sea que sus corazoncitos les diga, Hombre, mujer o hermafrodita uwu. Y además, es un hermano/hermana menor de uno de los santos de oro.

-Si adivinan su sexo y quien es el hermano mayor de este (es decir la constelación del hermano, Cancer,Sagitario, Leo…)

 ** _Usted podrá elegir el sexo de 6 de los 12 dorados, incluso si quiere también los nombres, también decirme cuales son los OTP que quieres que estén en la historia (ejem. Acuario x Escorpio o Geminis x Sagitario) además puedo incluir a algún OC que sea tuyo :3_**

Espero que a alguien le allá gustado.

Si algo no te gusto, házmelo saber en un Review ¡recuerda! Me ayudas a ser menos patética

¡Gracias!


	2. Chapter 2

El caballero se volteo, se trataba de una mujer.

-Yo soy Glace de Acuario- anuncio fríamente.

-Glace…Acuario- dijo el chico boquiabierto.

-Oye, Chico- le llamo la santa.

-¿S-Si?-

-Estoy buscando a un caballero dorado que reside en esta ciudad, ¿No lo has visto?- la chica tenía una manera de hablar bastante calmada, se veía relajada y fría, como si toda la conmoción alrededor no estuviese pasando en absoluto.

-¿E-Eh? ¿Un caballero dorado?- el joven se puso a pensar. Realmente jamás había visto un caballero dorado, a excepción de Glace quien se encontraba frente a él. Si bien solo había escuchado rumores, e incluso los de su hermana _(Carla, sería como su única familia, su hermana mayor adoptiva, o incluso tal vez una madre)_

 _-¿Se estará refiriendo a Carla?-_ pensó luego de meditarlo un poco.

-Escucha. No tengo mucho tiempo, quiero saber dónde se encuentra el caballero de Can…-

Una ruidosa explosión tras de ellos interrumpió las palabras de acuario.

 _-¡¿Qué?! ¿Más espectros?-_ pensó la santa para sus adentros, tratando de ver entre el polvo causado por la explosión anterior.

-jaja, ¿Crees que todo acabo con solo haber derrotado a Cetus?- dijo un figura que se encontraba entre el polvo.

-¿Tú quién eres?- pregunto Glace de manera fría

-Soy Raimi de Worm, de la estrella terrestre del ocultamiento- anuncio haciéndose presente.

-el espectro era de estatura pequeña, con unos rasgos faciales bastante particulares, una cara torcida y deforme. Su Sapuri era negra como todas y de ella sobresalían una especie de tentáculos o gusanos que terminaban en una punta naranja-

-No tengo tiempo que perder con Espectros patéticos- dijo dándose la vuelta. –Aún tengo una misión que cumplir-

-¿¡Cómo te atreves!?- dijo el espectro introduciéndose bajo tierra.

-¿Qué, Que? ¿Adónde se fue?- pregunto Shouta con cierta desesperación mientras aun sujetaba a Ángela.

-¡Por allá!- señalo Ángela apuntando hacia Glace, cuando vio que la tierra empezaba a moverse cerca de la santa.

-¡Cuidado!- advirtió el otro.

Rápidamente los gusanos que sobresalían de la Sapuri de Worm brotaron de la tierra alrededor de la santa de acuario.

-¡Quiero ver cómo te salvas de esta Estúpido caballero dorado!- pensó el espectro aun estado bajo la tierra.

Acuario no perdió la calma, veía todo con cierta apatía. Acto seguido la santa comenzó a concentrar una pequeña cantidad de cosmos en palma de su mano, el cual parecía escarcha de hielo.

-Con esto será suficiente- dijo poniendo su palma frente a su boca, a punto de soplar el cosmos.- Congélalo todo… freezing. – murmuro andes de dar un breve soplido.

El cosmos que ahora se había convertido en hielo, envolvió los gusanos de Worm, dejándolo completamente inmóvil.

-¿pero qué?- exclamo el otro.

-Ahora sigues tu- dijo dando una buena pisada al suelo, siendo eso suficiente para que se despedazara y dejara a la vista a Worm. –Ice Age- exclamo haciendo la técnica nuevamente. Quedando Worm, totalmente congelado al igual que Cetus.

-Como dije… eres patético.- repuso la santa.

-¡Pero que increíble!- exclamaron Shouta y Ángela al unísono.

Shouta se levantó rápidamente y ayudando a Ángela a ponerse de pie también. Ambos corrieron hacia la santa de acuario con cierta emoción.

-¡Oye! ¡Eso fue tan GENIAL! ¡Ni siquiera les diste tiempo de contraatacar!- expreso llegando hasta la joven. - Tu hacías ¡PUM! Y luego ¡PAWW! Y también ¡PAWW PAWW! Y ellos ¡Oh, no estamos jodidos! ¡Fue súper!- exclamo en un triste intento de imitar los movimientos de la joven.

-¿Siempre es así?- pregunto la chica apática.

-Solo abecés- respondió la otra con una sonrisa penosa. –En cualquier caso, muchas gracias por ayudarnos- le agradeció haciendo una breve inclinación con la cabeza.

-No fue nada…-

La joven santa se quedó viendo a Ángela por unos segundos. Cuando

-¡Hey!- exclamo Carla apareciendo de repente y dando una palmada en la espalda a la acuariana. - ¡Buen trabajo!- expreso alegremente.

-¡Carla!- se sorprendieron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-¡Espera! ¿La conoces?- pregunto Shouta a Carla.

-Sí, ¡es mi comadre!- dijo con tono burlón y abrazando con un brazo a Glace.

-Ya está bien Carla.- dijo la otra quitándose el brazo de la otra.

-Amargada- hizo un mohín. –Igual, siempre preferí a Levi o a Agmes.-

-Eso no importa. El patriarca me envió a buscarte, tienes que regresar al santuario y retomar tu puesto como caballero dorado.-

La mirada de Carla ensombreció.

-Ya le dije a ese viejo que no volveré- dijo ahora más seria.

-esto es serio, Carla, la guerra santa está por comenzar.- insistió la otra.

-¡Vamos! ¡Yo también quiero ir!- se incluyó Shouta.

-¡No! ¡Especialmente Tu, Si te dejo ir allá. El jamás me lo perdonaría!- exclamo con frustración.

-¿El?-pregunto el chico confundido.

-¡Eh!- reacciono a lo que acababa de decir. –No es nada- dijo bajando la mirada.

-De todas formas, Carla…

-¡No!- le interrumpió. - No… solo, No. Dile al viejo que no volveré- la chica parecía estar hablando verdaderamente en serio.

-Entiendo- Glace savia que sería inútil. –Le daré tu respuesta al patriarca.- dijo la otra dándose la vuelta. –Adiós, Carla.

Carla no respondió.

Shouta y Ángela vieron como la santa de acuario tomaba rumbo para irse.

-¡Pero qué te pasa!- le reclamo Shouta a Carla.

-¡Una guerra santa se aproxima y no harás nada!?-

La chica dio un gran gran suspiro.

-Bien, este pueblo está destruido. Vamos a casa a recoger lo que quedo, Nos iremos a Venecia, allá una tía nos recibirá- dijo con indiferencia.

-¡Vamos a Huir!-

-Ángela ¿Vendrás con nosotros?-

-S-si-

-¿Y tus hermanos?-

La chica se puso a pensar. -¡Vitoria!- se alarmo poniendo sus manos en la cabeza, al recordar que su hermana seguía herida por culpa del espectro. Rápidamente fue a buscarla

-¿Y Ángelo?-

-Ángela, dice que se fue a Génova con una mujer llamada Fandora… ¿o era Fabiola?- se cuestiono poniendo su mano en el mentón.

-Bien, lo buscaremos luego. Hay que irnos.-

-¿Enserio vamos a Huir?-

Carla únicamente lo ignoro y siguió caminando.

Por su lado, Shouta se quedó allí parada, algo frustrado por la decisión de Carla. Pero finalmente…

-¡Ángela!-le llamo a la chica.

-¿eh?- respondió la otra. Tenía a vitoria entre los brazos.

-Dile a Carla… Dile que yo… ¡Me voy a convertir en un caballero!- dijo echándose a correr en la dirección por la que se había ido la santa de acuario.

-¿Qué?, Shouta espera…- le llamo, pero fue inútil. El chico ya iba lejos y no parecía tener intenciones de detenerse.

 _-Es ahora o nunca_ \- pensó el chico mientras corria.

Después de un pequeño tiempo logro llegar a la salida del pueblo… o lo que solía ser un pueblo. Allí vio a Glace quien estaba a punto de salir.

-¡Oye!- le llamo el chico.

La chica volteo y lo vio. No dijo nada, solo espero a que el hablara.

-¡Por favor! ¡Llévame contigo, También quiero ser un caballero!-

La santa lo vio brevete y lo medito un poco.

-Bien, vamos.- dijo retomando el camino.

-¡Enserio?- dijo entusiasmado.

-Si te llevo al santuario, Carla tendrá que ir por ti, y Cuando ella valla la obligaremos a retomar su puesto.-

-Oh… era eso.- dijo desanimándose un poco. - ¡Pero no importa! ¡Seré un caballero!- exclamó.

-Sí, sí. Apresúrate antes de que Carla note que no estas y te obligue a volver antes de tiempo.-

-¡Ah! ¡SI!- dijo yendo tras de ella.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto el chico lleno de entusiasmo incorporándose al lado de la santa.

-Glace, ya lo había dicho.-

-Yo soy Shouta, Shouta Salvatore. Carla me puso el apellido cuando me encontró y…-

-No me gusta mantener conversaciones.- lo interrumpió la otra.

-Oh… Ya veo- comento tranquilizándose un poco y colocando su mirada al frente.-¿Cómo es el santuario?- pregunto espontáneamente de nuevo.

-Ahh… este será un largo viaje- comento la peli Verde.

-Sabes Cuando…- el chico iba a comenzar a hablar nuevamente, sin embargo fue callado por un aterrador presentimiento… -Sentiste eso- dijo casi en shock.

-Si- dijo fríamente la otra.

-¿Qué es?-

La mirada de la chica ensombreció y apretó los puños.

-Hades… La guerra santa comenzara pronto…-

-¿¡Que!?-

-Hay que darnos prisa.- dijo retomando el camino con más rapidez y luego echándose a correr.

-¡Eh! ¡Espera!- dijo el chico yendo detrás de ella.

 _-No puede ser… esa presencia…-_ pensó Carla.

-Carla-San.-

-Vitoria, Ángela. ¿Están listas?-

-¡SI!- asintieron ambas.

-¿Y Shouta?- dijo volteando a todas partes buscando al chico.

-Ehhh… En realidad el- comenzó Ángela.

-¿Qué paso?-

\- Se fue tras la mujer del hielo hace un rato… dijo que se quería volver un caballero o algo así.-

-¡Que!-

-Le dije que no fuera pero no me escucho.- dijo Ángela en un intento por defenderse.

-¿Iras tras el?- pregunto vitoria.

-No puedo volver al santuario.- Carla cayó al suelo sobre sus rodillas y quedo sentada. _–Lo lamento Deo… Te falle.-_ pensó mientras unas cuantas lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

 **En Génova, Italia.**

-Mi señor hades, Lo eh estado esperando.- dijo Pandora arrodillándose frente a Ángelo.

\- Y…Yo no sé de qué hablas ¡Dejadme Ir!- exclamó el chico realmente asustado.

-Me temo que no será posible, Usted, nuestro dios, debe volver al inframundo y poner en marcha la guerra santa…


End file.
